Goddess of Rebirth
by MadokaMagicalGirl
Summary: A series of short Christa x Ymir drabbles. Mostly cute and fluffy but there will be lemons and limes at times! So this is Rate M! This is a YURI fic!
1. Stolen Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan, its characters, its plot, or any of the pictures that inspired me to write this...**

* * *

The petite blonde let out a small huff of air as she rested. Today the trainees had been doing some very difficult drills that consisted of lots of running. The small blonde was by no means out of shape but she wasn't exactly in shape either. Right now the trainees were allowed to have a short break after such intense exercises. Christa was enjoying her break to the fullest and after resting herself up she had eventually set off to go take care of other trainees. The blonde couldn't help but think of others before herself, she supposed it was just a motherly instinct.

**"Thank you Christa! Ahhhh you're such a goddess!"**

Sasha Braus was one of Christa's favorite people to take care of, she had taken care of the girl since day one and enjoyed every moment of it. Sasha was a very upbeat girl compared to many others here and her constantly bright attitude even had Christa smiling. The brunette girl was also always very thankful when Christa shared water and food with her. Despite the girls up beat attitude Christa did worry for her, especially after Ymir had yelled at her. Sasha did speak very politely, was she that afraid of using her natural dialect? While things like that really bothered Christa she would never yell at Sasha as Ymir had. Christa would instead do her best to coax it out of Sasha, though that might not be the best way of going about it.

Christa's thoughts then drifted to Ymir, she and the tall brunette girl were very close. Christa could honestly say that Ymir was the only person who had stuck by her for such a long time. She was also the only person who knew who Christa was, maybe not her real name but she did know that Christa Renz wasn't real. Ymir was also the first to realize that maybe Christa's kindness wasn't really to help others but rather to help herself and it made them closer in a sense. Despite Ymir knowing all these horrible things about Christa, the girl stuck by Christa's side through thick and thin. As strange as it sounded Christa was glad that this girl who knew so many horrible things about Christa was still standing by her side. In fact Christa had found herself wanting the brunette to be with her all the time and had even gone as far as to tell the brunette that. Christa knew it was a selfish thing to say to someone but Christa couldn't help it. Ymir was the only constant thing in her life and it made Christa feel like she had something to keep on living for in this horrible world.

Thinking of Ymir automatically made Christa look around for the freckled brunette wanting to make sure she was okay. She hadn't seen her partner after the drill had stopped. So Christa waved goodbye to Sasha before heading off to search for Ymir. The blonde had gone all around the training area in search of the other girl. It took some time but Christa had finally found the other woman fast asleep lying in the shade of a tree. The blonde slowly approached kneeling beside Ymir and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Ymirs face.

Ymir looked so peaceful and friendly when asleep, it made Christa smile. The brunette always looked so serious when awake and it was a pleasant change to see her so peaceful. In fact she almost looked like a little kid, and she looked very feminine now that Christa closely examined her face. Before she could stop herself the blonde traced her hand down the sleeping girls face. Lightly her fingers trailed across the other girls surprisingly soft cheek; counting the freckles. Christa couldn't imagine Ymir without her freckles, they made Ymir look so young. Her finger then trailed upwards running along the girls dark eye lashes that contrasted perfectly with her lightly tanned skin. Ymir had shifted a little causing Christa to jump back not wanting to be caught touching the other girls face. Christa wasn't sure how Ymir would react to that. Sure the brunette always joked about marrying her and occasionally got really close to her and said_ things_, but that didn't mean Ymir was serious about liking Christa in such a way right? While Christa knew the girl was joking it didn't stop the blonde from developing certain feelings for the girl. Ymir always paid attention to Christa when no one else really had.

Christa supposed that their relationship would never change and they would remain like this. With Ymir selfishly teasing Christa unaware of the blondes supposedly unrequited love. By now Christa had returned closer to the brunette and traced her face once more. Her fingertip had finally trailed its way to Ymirs closed lips and the blonde stopped there. She would never get a real kiss from the brunette so why not steal one? Christa just blushed and shook her head. She couldn't do something selfish like that! Especially not to Ymir! Then again Ymir did get upset at Christa for doing so much for others. Why not indulge herself just this once? The only one who would know about it would be Christa.

Swallowing down her shyness Christa leaned over putting her face centimeters away from Ymirs and paused. Closing her sky blue eyes Christa eventually leaned in connecting her lips with the still unconscious girl. Ymirs lips were chapped against Christa's soft ones but it felt _perfect_. Almost like a puzzle precision kind of perfect. The kiss was short and chaste but it satisfied Christa. There she got her one taste of what it would be like to kiss Ymir. Though the blonde couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Ymir was awake, the brunette would definitely make it rough and passionate just like her personality. Or maybe she would be gentle with Christa not wanting to hurt her? As Christa's thoughts began to drift into dangerous territory she didn't notice that the object of her affections had started to wake up.

**"Mmmm Christa? What are you doing here?"**

Christa let out a squeak of surprise and jumped back a little, her cheeks were red with embarrassment. She was just fantasizing right in front of Ymir! Oh god Ymirs sleepy voice was even better then Christa had imagined. Shaking the very tempting thoughts and scenarios away, Christa instead focused on the task at hand. _"Don't let Ymir figure out you were fantasizing about her and might really like her in not a friend way."_

**"N-Nothing! Just came here to sit with you and make sure no one would mess with you while you were asleep!"** Christa lied and was by no means a good liar. It also didn't help that she was still blushing and her lips still tingled from the stolen kiss. In fact it was rather hard not to stare at Ymirs lips as they tugged into one of her teasing smiles.

**"Protect me? Haha like I need any protecting I'd be more worried about protecting you. Or did my shy and innocent little Christa do something perverted to me in my sleep?"**

For a moment Christa had panicked, did Ymir figure it out? Was she secretly awake the entire time? Oh god Christa would just die of embarrassment; she already felt like disappearing off of the face of the earth.

**"Oh who am I kidding you would never do anything like that. It's just not a Christa thing."**

**"Yeah I would never do anything like that!"**

It appeared that one stole kiss was all Christa was ever gonna get, but maybe things were just better off that way...

* * *

_I promised Christa x Ymir and that promise had been fulfilled...  
I finally got around to writing their own personal fic of sorts. This won't have any purpose, I'm literally just going to be writing little cute drabbles and the occasional steamy lemon... My inspiration for most of these are gonna be from various fanart although I will be taking requests!  
Anyways most chapters of this are gonna be short so I can update faster for this as well as focus on my main story (Falling Birds) so yeah! _

_Rate,Favorite,Follow if you want more and faster!  
Anyways MadokaMagicalGirl is off!_


	2. Cuddling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan, its characters, its plot, or any of the pictures that inspired me to write this...**

* * *

When it was time to go to bed, everyone was ready for it. They had a long day filled with many gruesome sights and battles but in the end they had taken back Trost from the Titans. It was humanities first victory but it came with a heavy price, there were many causalities and the few that did survive were left almost broken. The young trainees of the 104th trainee squad were no exception. Naturally there were a few who could cope with the situation having already been through hell five years ago. Ymir was among the few who felt fine even after the gruesome battler for her life, the only thing she felt like she needed was a shower and Ymir was rewarded with a nice long hot one, as well as a long awaited meal. It was during this meal that Ymir noticed her blonde companion was looking rather hollow and more than a little dead on the inside. Now sure every other trainee had that same hollow eyed 'I can't believe this really happened' look on their face but Christa was different. Christa was _special_, she was someone that needed to be treated with care and protection unlike all the other assholes around them. As much as Ymir wanted to hold and comfort the blonde across from her, she couldn't find it in herself to do so. Being warm and affectionate was just against Ymirs nature in general. So instead the brunette woman scolded the little blonde and told her to eat her soup before it gets cold.

At least it seemed that Christa understood what Ymir was trying to say and had started to nibble on the bland soup in front of her. This was yet another reason as to why Ymir was around Christa so much. The blonde and the brunette just understood each other to the point where somethings just didn't need to be spoken anymore. It was the kind of relationship that Ymir hadn't had in years, and she certainly didn't want this kind of relationship with anyone other than Christa. The blonde would never intentionally hurt Ymir or anyone else for that matter, so there was no way Ymir would be hurt by her unlike how countless others have. Though their friendship was already perfect, Ymir couldn't help but want more. After all Ymir was a selfish person and always wanted more especially when it came to her blonde partner. Normally Ymir would risk everything to get what she wanted but she couldn't find it in herself to risk their already perfect friendship. Instead Ymir would keep all her selfish desires and fantasies to herself.

* * *

After the mostly silent dinner had finished all the remaining soldiers were allowed to have some much needed sleep. As much as some wanted to sleep it soon became an elusive thing. Nightmares of Titans and comrades getting eaten haunted many trainees and experienced soldiers dreams. Was this something that they all were gonna have to live with for the rest of their lives? More than likely yes and that thought alone terrified Christa. The blonde feared that she was never going to be able to sleep again after everything she had seen, she'd be better off dead at this rate. The blonde rolled to her side noticing that many others were awake, a few had left the room, and others had paired up squishing themselves into a single bed. It was probably much better to sleep with a partner than to sleep alone.

Thinking of partners Christa then rolled to her other side and saw Ymir sleeping in the bed next to her. The brunette had her back to Christa but her breathing clearly showed she was out cold. _"Figures that Ymir wouldn't even be slightly bothered after today. I'm so weak..."_ Christa kept her blue eyes trained on the woman's back as her thoughts wandered to things other than titans for a nice change. However sleep still remained elusive for Christa, and somewhere in the early hours of the morning did Christa consider just crawling into Ymirs bed. In fact Christa had dragged herself out of her small and uncomfortable bed taking the blankets with her. Only the blonde couldn't bring herself to do it, she just couldn't climb in to bed with Ymir at least not without the other woman's approval. Christa cursed her shyness and slowly made her way back to her cold, and uncomfortable bed. So Christa Renz had gone the entire night without sleep and the next day the trainees still had a lot of work to do.

The day was spent looking at many gruesome sight as they had to try and clean up Trost. By cleaning up they meant identifying the dead bodies of their comrades before burning them. Christa wasn't sure what was worse, seeing her comrades die or being there to see what they looked like afterwards? Her lack of sleep didn't help and Ymir was unfortunately assigned elsewhere. Christa could only wish that Ymir was with her at the moment, the other girls presence alone would help with Christa's rather overwhelming suicidal thoughts. Much to Christa's dismay she didn't get to see her companion until it was time for bed. Once again the blonde couldn't bring herself to ask the other girl if she could sleep with her well at least not right away.

* * *

Ymir had only been laying down for a few minutes before she heard a little noise that sounded like rustling. The brunette kept her eyes closed, then she heard another little sound almost like a squeak. Groggily and very grumpily the brunette opened her eyes and looked around taking in all her fellow trainees. Some were still wide awake and there were quite a few beds that were filled with cuddling and petrified pairs. _"Fucking panzies... Can't handle a few titans..So you're cuddling to make things better."_ Ymir rolled over and once again closed her eyes..

**"Y-Ymir!"**

Ymir snapped her eyes wide open and noticed a certain blonde looking right at her. Christa was sitting up in her bed with her blankets wrapped around her, she looked very nervous and her cheeks were flushed. Ymir just raised one of her brows in question and she soon received a question that had her cheeks flushed as well.

**"W-Would you sleep with me tonight Ymir?"**

Ymir ended up coughing, choking on air. The blondes question certainly came as a surprise and it took Ymir a while to recover as well as answer. Ymir was only able to grumble out a simple yes and she hid her flushed cheeks under her own blanket. Her dark eyes watched as the small girl climbed out of her bed and slowly climbed into Ymirs. It took a while for them to both get comfortable seeing as the bed was small and Ymir had to make room for the girl. It only took Christa few moments to just completely pass out. Christa was completely cuddled up to Ymir in a way that reminded Ymir of a little kitten. That thought made Ymir smile and bring up her hand to pet the sleeping girls soft blonde hair. Christa had looked absolutely warn out at dinner, did the blonde not get any sleep last night? Oh who was Ymir kidding? Of course her little and innocent Christa didn't get any sleep. The fact that the girl so easily fell asleep in her arms made Ymir feel very proud and very special. Maybe Christa felt the same way?

_"To think I was making fun of those other trainees who were sleeping together."_ Ymir thought rather sleepily as she pulled the blonde closer to her, enjoying the warmth she brought with her. Ymir was honestly about to fall asleep when she had thought of doing something. Feelings were such difficult things to have so why not just tell the sleeping Christa everything? It would easily make Ymir feel better and the two could continue on with their friendship like nothing happened.

**"Hey Christa I know you're asleep right now but I wanted to let you know that I love you. So uh...Good night..."**

Ymir had whispered it so no one else would hear, but her chest certainly didn't feel any lighter after her confession. It appeared that she would eventually have to confess when the blonde was awake even if the idea of rejection scared Ymir. God when did she become such a weakling? With that thought in mind Ymir closed her eyes still hugging Christa close to her. That's when Ymir heard something very faint but it brought a smile to her lips.

**"Me to Ymir."**

Christa was still clearly asleep but it didn't stop Ymir from opening her eyes and checking. Ymir wasn't hearing things right? She certainly hoped not because the weight in her chest had lifted and she was smiling like an idiot. Thankfully it was to dark for anyone else to see. Still smiling Ymir leaned her head down to give the blonde a small kiss on the forehead. It certainly was no kiss on the lips but it satisfied Ymir for now, besides she still had hope that one day their friendship would be something more than just friends.

_Ymir also got to cuddle with Christa and that in itself was like a dream come true_

* * *

_That's all! The end of this chapter ahhhhh so kawaii! I feel like this is really fluffy! Or at least to me it is!  
__Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy and have had major writers block for this chapter! But I am proud of it!  
_

_Remember I take requests ;) So if there's something you wanna see just send me a PM or Review and let me know!  
Inspiration for this chapter: . /1e41b8d6cab8522bc3fb9b63dcf2af77/tumblr_mmlrigAcW r1qj5pmuo1_ _

_To my two Reviewers:  
Thank you so much for your kind reviews! They made me smile especially the 'so my life can make sense' and 'your name is Madoka so you're winning on both sides' parts they really made laugh/smile! So thanks to you guys I had the motivation write this chapter even though I had some major writers block! Thank you! MadokaMagicalGirl out!_


	3. Breasts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan, its characters, its plot, or any of the pictures that inspired me to write this...**

* * *

Ymir sighed as she watched the people move around her. Though the brunette had a rather lazy look on her face she actually was paying quite a but of attention to the various Scouting Legion members around her. Though she was focusing more on the very few female members of the Legion. As much as she hated to admit it, Ymir was looking at their breasts. By no means was she checking them out! Why would she when she had her lovely, sweet, little Christa? However her lovely, sweet, little Christa was the exact reason as to why she was fixated on breasts at the moment.

* * *

_The two of them had finally gotten some alone time together, and they hadn't any alone time in what felt like months. Now Ymir didn't want to go into details or anything but they had a lot fun. Not as in a game kind of fun but as in a lots of exploration of bodies kind of fun. Much to both her and Christa's dismay, they had to keep their 'playtime' short. After all it would be very awkward if one of their comrades walked in right as they were both naked. _

_To get back on track, Ymir had recently come to terms with the fact that she was very affectionate after sex. Yes the cold hearted Ymir was actually quite cuddly and more than a little loving after sex. Especially when she got to watch the blonde dress herself. Christa had already thrown on her button up shirt. And was currently in the process of bottoming it. The blondes breasts were still exposed and Ymir couldn't help but pull the partially nude blonde into her lap. The petite girls breasts had little dark bruises here and there from much to rough treatment no thanks to Ymir. It certainly made the brunette feel a little guilty about it but it was her way of marking as her property. Ymir wasn't going apologize for it out loud but she would in her own special way._

_Ymir dipped her head down and gave each little bruise a kiss, but she made surveyor give each breast the same amount of attention. Now normally Ymir was to absorbed with lust and passion to really truly notice everything about Christa. Sure she realized that Christa was gorgeous, and Ymir felt lucky to have such a goddess in her life but there was one very small complaint that Ymir had. Now that Ymir examining the blondes chest, she soon came to the conclusion that it wasn't that large. Ymir not being someone to .opinions to herself just had to let Christa know. So Ymir released her mouth from Christa's breast with a small pop. Christa let out a small whine at the loss of contact and pleasure, clearly the blonde was demanding an explanation._

_"You know I never really noticed it before but you have really small breasts."_

_Christa looked a bit taken back at Ymirs comment. The blonde looked down at her chest for a moment and then clearly looked at Ymirs._

_"I think mine's bigger than yours..."_

_"What!?"_

* * *

Which was why Ymir was currently fixated on the other Scouting Legion members chests. Christa's comment had bothered Ymir to no end, and the worst part was that the brunette couldn't figure out why. Normally Ymir didn't care what others thought of her let alone care about how she looked. If anyone else would have said that to her, Ymir knew she would have laughed it off and probably insulted them. Ymir admitted she could be cruel at times but she couldn't insult Christa like that, especially since the blonde was all that Ymir had. That didn't Stop the brunette. From feeling more than a little mad and more than a little insecure.

Unfortunately for Ymir as she compared her chest to other girls it became apparent that Christa might just be right. Ymir really noticed it before but she did have an awfully flat chest. Wad that something that was displeasing to Christa? Ymir grit her teeth and swore under her breath, a mixture of frustration and an emotion she couldn't quite put a name to took hold of her.

* * *

Christa couldn't help but look rather worried. Her brows would furrow, her lips took on the form of a small pout, and her eyes couldn't hide just how she was feeling. Her brunette partner had been avoiding her like the plague, as well as giving her nasty glares. It made Christa horrible and almost want to cry. Why was her partner doing this to her? Had she done something wrong? Christa certainly hoped not because the thought of losing Ymir made her want to just end everything. What would her life be without the tall, dark, dangerous, and beautiful in her own way woman? Nothing was what her life would be. There was no one inside of the walls that made Christa feel so alive, no except Ymir.

Christa didn't push her partner and didn't try to talk to her until dinner time but that proved to be a disaster. The moment the blonde sat down across from Ymir, she received a deadly glare. If that didn't put a stab through her heart the next thing certainly did.

**"What are you doing here? I though I wasn't good enough for your tastes?"**

Christa not being one to hide her emotions could not contain just how much those words hurt her. The blonde had tears welling up in her eyes and her lower lip was quivering. Most would say she looked like a kicked puppy.

**"Just leave me alone Damnit!"**

Ymir slammed her food tray onto the table causing a loud clang, she also stood up abruptly causing her chair to clammer to the ground. By now everyone was staring at the pair wanting to watch the scene that was playing out before them. Ymir quickly stormed out of the cafeteria, leaving a crying Christa behind.

Ymir had managed to get to the girls bunker and luckily no one was there to see her punch the wall with unnecessary force. At least she had managed to get out of there before she broke down and gave into Christa. The blonde shouldn't just complain about things and then expect Ymir to be okay with it. _"Or maybe I'm just overreacting?"_ The brunette thought as she sat on her bed that not only 24 hours ago had her blonde companion it.

It was as Ymir was trailing her hand over the blankets that Christa had entered the currently empty bunker. Ymir tsked and looked away from the girl unable to stand the look that the blonde gave her.

**"I just want to know why you're so upset..."**

Ymir was silent for a while as she debated on whether she should say something or not. After all her reason was a little more than stupid now that she thought about it.

**"It's because you said my breasts were smaller than yours..."**

**"What?"**

**"It's because you said I had small breasts! There not to your liking..."**

The blonde was silent for a moment as she stared at Ymir. The taller womans face was red whether from anger or embarrassment Christa didn't know. Instead she let out a small chuckle despite the glare she received from Ymir. In return the blonde gave her a knowing and very caring smile. Slowly Christa approached Ymir climbing into her lap and the brunette let her.

**"I'm sorry. But you know what Ymir?"**

The brunette lifted her head to look at her and their eyes met for a brief moment before Christas glanced down to Ymirs chest unbuttoning the first few buttons if her shirt. Once open enough, Christa leaned her head down and gave a small peck to each breast much to Ymirs dismay and excitement.

**"That you're perfect the way you are! I love your breasts and I'll show you just how much I do!"**

Ymir couldn't help but let her previous anger fly away especially when she saw Christa with her little impish smile. When did her little Christa get so confident and seductive? Probably when she started having intercourse with Ymir...

**"Hey Ymir... I love you..."**

Ymirs eyes that were closed in pleasure snapped wide open and looked down at the blushing blonde in shock...

_She what?_

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter!_

_I might continue this and make this a two part drabble... with the next getting a little more... Uh getting a little more sexy... What do you guys think?_

_Also a heads up to everyone, updates might be taking a bit longer as well as have mistakes due to me now having to write/post off of my phone. I apologize for any inconvenience to anyone!_

_To all my reviewers! You guys sure do know the way to a fluffy writers heart -insert emotional music here as I hold hands to chest- Every single one of your reviews bring a little tear to my eye at just how sweet you guys are... Makes me want to continue this for a ling time!_

_I know I say this all the time but seriously I take requests! So if there's something you wanna see in this fix (or want me to write something else completely) let me know! I'm very open and nice and easy to negotiate with! Anyhow so long farewell! -MadokaMagicalGirl_


	4. Is this what you call making love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters/plot.**

**Warning: Mature content, A lemon lime thing of sorts...**

* * *

**"Hey Ymir... I love you..."**

Ymir's eyes that were closed in pleasure snapped wide open and looked down at the blushing blonde in shock...

_She what?_

The two sat there in a stunned silence for what seemed like forever. Christa was more or less worrying over what her brunette partner would say in response. Her said partner was just at a loss for words. The brunette woman hadn't really ever heard anyone say that they loved her. She figured it was her fault since she always had such a cold exterior. None the less it was strange to hear those words from another human being. It brought a warm and fuzzy feeling to her heart and a bright blush to her cheeks. To think she was more embarrassed about someone saying 'I love you' than just being naked and having sex. Ymir was still in shock and still trying to grasp the idea of the beautiful blonde loving her but clearly she couldn't continue sitting there and leave the poor blonde hanging.

**"Christa...I... Uh... Are you sure about me?"**

Christa sat for a moment, her blue eyes studying the brunette carefully. The look the blonde was giving her reminded Ymir of herself. It was that same look she gave others when she studied them and basically ripped away their façade. For once in her life she finally understood what it felt like for someone to just study you and quickly figure out what you were trying to hide.

**"Are you afraid of being loved Ymir?"**

Ymir couldn't help but marvel at Christ for a moment, she had taught the girl well. Ymir had taught Christa exactly how to read people and figure out what they were hiding but never in a million years did she think that the blonde would pull that trick on her. The brunette was still caught off guard from many things and this just added to it. However Christa's question did pose as something for Ymir to think about. Was that why she was so hesitant of telling Christa that she loved her as well? Sure she had always said it to the girl jokingly and even fantasized about confessing to her but now...Now she had an opportunity to tell the blonde that she loved her and there would be no chance of rejection. Yet here she was unable to accept and unable to say those three little words back to her. Ymir supposed that Christa might just be right. Ymir was actually afraid of someone loving her...

**"I...uh..."**

**"It's okay Ymir...You don't have to say anything for me to know that you do love me back. Just promise me one day that you'll say it?"**

**"Of course."**

They shared a little smile, a brief moment of happiness that the two could honestly share. No shy little Christa or mean and grumpy Ymir. Right now they were just two people who loved each other. To show that the love the two women shared a kiss that was simple and sweet. They parted for a moment both looking into the others eyes and it was obvious as to what they both wanted.

**"The others will probably come back in like half an hour...?"**

**"Okay!"**

Their lips met once again but this time with much more force and passion. Ymir had continued to kiss the girl as she reached around her and began to tug the Scouting Legion jacket off. It was when Ymir went to lay the girl down did they stop. Christa had broken their kiss and her little hands gripped the larger womans arms stopping her.

**"M-May I be on top?"**

**"Sure?"**

How was Ymir supposed to say no to her? How was anyone supposed to say no to those sky blue puppy dog eyes? It was odd to say the least having the blonde girl straddling her waist. It wasn't unpleasant it was just different. Ymir was always on top due to her more dominant personality and never once did the blonde complain. However Ymir certainly wasn't complaining right now especially since she had such a nice view. What was Ymir thinking when she said that Christa was a little on the flat side? From her position below her, Ymir could easily see the swell of the girls chest. It was very tempting to reach out and grab the luscious mounds but Christa had instructed her to just lay back and don't do anything. For a moment Ymir thought that this might have been some new sort of torture but her goddess soon leaned down placing a kiss on Ymir's lips before trailing down her jaw. From the jaw the girl went down to Ymir's throat and nipped at it making sure to leave little marks. This made Ymir let out a little sound that was somewhere in between a squeak and a protest.

**"I'm sorry did it hurt?"**

**"No... I'm just not used to this..."**

**"You're really cute you know that Ymir?"**

**"S-Shut up pipsqueak!" **

The blonde sent the fuming brunette a kind smile before kissing the little marks as a show of apology. Ymir accepted it and just closed her eyes as she felt the blonde kiss down to her collarbone and then even farther down. The brunette let out a small moan as the Christa's mouth had connected with one of her sensitive buds. Ymir had to admit it felt good being on the receiving end of pleasure but it just didn't feel right. Ymirs strong hands gripped the small girls waist and flipped her over. Now Ymir was on top looking down at a pouting Christa.

**"I know you said no touching but maybe another time."**

**"But!"**

**"I get pleasure from watching you squirm underneath me."**

As if to help make her point Ymir rolled her hips against Christa's, causing a small moan to escape the blondes previously pouting lips. Not another word of protest escaped Christa's lips as the brunette got to work. The first thing to go was Christa's shirt and her white lace bra was quick to follow. Ymir eagerly gave both of Christa's mounds plenty of attention and as usual the blonde was moaning and gasping beneath her. This was how it was supposed to be, this is what felt right to Ymir. This was one of the few times Ymir wasn't very selfish. She always made sure that the blonde was well pleasured and taken care of.

**"Ymiiiir.."** The blonde cried out and looked down at the brunette who was greedily sucking on her chest. All it took was one look for Ymir to know and with a devilish grin she kissed a trail down the girls body. She made sure that each and every inch of the other girls body was lavished with kisses and then some. it was when her lips reached the other girls navel did she stop. Her dark eyes looked up and meant sky blue ones. They had a moment of silence before both of them struggled to get Christa's pants off. The tight white pants were always great to look at but when it came to actually getting them off it was a completely different story. Thankfully with Ymirs tugging and Christas wiggling they managed to get those white pants off along with her matching underwear. It was when Ymir as about to head down and give the other girl a taste did she stop.

Ymir always had good hearing and she had it for multiple different reasons. This was one of the times that she was quite thankful she had such great hearing. Unfortunately it was to late and before Ymir could cover her or Christa's body the door had opened. There stood with a slightly dumbfounded expression on her face was none other than Sasha Braus.

**"Does that taste good?"**

Ymir quickly removed her head from between Christa's legs and threw a blanket over her as well. Christa his herself under the blanket completely embarrassed about the whole situation. Christa supposed that out of all the people who could have found them, Sasha would have been the best. Why? Because Sasha Braus was naive and food obsessed and if they played their cards right then they could get out of this with no problems afterwards.

**"Sasha leave right now and tell now about this. If you do that for me I will tell you if it tastes good or not."**

Sasha paused for a moment looking at the pair before she broke out in a grin and nodded before leaving. Both women let out a small sigh of relief the moment Sasha left. Then two looked back at each other and broke out in their own smiles, and laced their fingers together.

**"So continue where we left off?"**

**"I don't know what if someone walks in on us again? We got lucky with Sasha..."**

**"I think we can get away with it."**

**"Mmmmm if you say so..."**

Ymir leaned in to kiss Christa once more and all she could think of was one thing.

_Is this what you call making love?_

* * *

_Hey everybody!_

_So sorry for my long absence! I've been caught up in all the glory of summer and what not. I'm sorry if the lemon/lime thing wasn't to your expectations. I tried my best I really did! I just get to embarrassed and blushey and eeeeeeeeeeeeek!_

_Anyways to BunnyOfMint: Eeeeeeeeeeeeek I'm so sorry if my grammar and spelling was bad! Like I said most of this was from my phone and my phone likes to randomly auto correct words and shit so I apologize for bringing out your grammar Nazi. Gomenesai! I hope this chapter wasn't filled with as many mistakes!__  
_

_Anyways that's it for this chapter I will hopefully be able to update again soon but I won't promise any rough dates as to when the next chapter will be out. Until then! Ta da la!_


	5. Ponytails

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on titan or any of its plot/characters**

_No Lemony goodness this chapter guys, I don't think my innocent heart could take it.(Their so embarrassing to write! Eeeeeeeeeeeeek). Perhaps next chapter if y'all really want a lemon?_

* * *

**"Christa! Can you put my hair up?"**

**"Sure!"**

Ymir watched in silence as Christa finished brushing through her long blonde hair. The blonde than loosely tied her golden hair off to the side. She than motioned for Sasha to sit down so she could reach the taller girls hair. The potato loving girls brown hair was a mess just like how it was every morning. The girl moved around and talked so much while she slept it was only natural for it to be a disaster and for a sleepless Ymir to be unhappy. This was the fourth time this week that Sasha had asked Christa to do her hair for her. It was filling Ymir with jealousy to say the least. She wanted Christa to gently brush through her hair to!

However Ymir didn't exactly have long hair like Sasha did. It rarely got knots and all she had to do was run a hand through it to tidy it up in the morning. To keep it from getting messy she would just clip it up. Was her hair even capable of being in a ponytail? None the less the grumpy brunette watched as her lover brushed through Sasha's hair and tied it up into a perfect ponytail.

**"Thanks Christa! Ready to go Ymir?"**

**"Yeah just give me a sec."**

Sasha had already dashed out the door filled with energy like usual. Ymir and Sasha had sweeping the pavilion today as their chore so to speak. Since joining the Scouting Legion most of the young cadets quickly learned that when they weren't out exploring beyond the walls the Scouting Legion did very mundane tasks. It was boring but better than risking your life outside of the walls. Ymir clipped up her hair and gave Christa a quick peck on the cheek before heading out to clean with Sasha.

* * *

**"Why do you always ask Christa to brush your hair?"**

Ymir couldn't help but ask as she swept the pavilion along with Sasha. Neither of the stopped sweeping as they spoke.

**"Why? Well Christa is always so gentle with my hair and brushes the knots away without any pain! It always makes my head and hair feel so good!"**

**"Oh I see."**

Ymir mumbled as her thoughts drifted back to her own hair. Would it feel god even though she didn't have long hair? Would Christa still brush through it? Of course Christa would! That girl would do anything for anyone! It wouldn't hurt to ask and find out right? It was about time Ymir found out what was so great about it anyways.

* * *

_The next morning..._

**"C-Christa would you brush my hair to?"**

**"Of course! Anything for you Ymir!"**

The two were alone seeing as most of the other girls had already dressed and cleaned themselves up. Sasha was long gone having her hair once again done by Christa. Ymir had finally managed to ask the blonde to d her right as she was about to leave. Surprisingly enough Christa had been wanting to do Ymirs hair for quite sometime. Christa ushered the girl to sit down and Ymir complied. Ymir couldn't help but jump a little when the brush touched her head head.

**"Relax Ymir it won't hurt at all."**

Christa put a comforting hand on Ymirs shoulder and like magic she relaxed. Once again the brush met with Ymirs hairs and gently Christa pulled it down easing away the very few knots that Ymir had. When the brush met with the end of her hair that was at the nape of her neck Ymir couldn't help but arch her back and let out a peculiar sound. This caused Christa to jump back a little as well unsure of what she had done.

**"My necks a little sensitive right there that's all..."**

**"Okay I'll be more careful!"**

With that said Christa continued her brush through being wary of Ymirs neck. Ymir herself practically felt like purring. She never knew that something so simple like this could be so enjoyable. However it's not like she would ever tell anyone that, not even Christa. Once finished brushing through Ymirs hair Christa went to work on styling it. Ymir thought that it was impossible to do anything with her hair but Christa quickly proved her wrong. The blonde took a few strands at a time weaving them one over the other until Ymir had a gorgeous braid going around her head. Both were admiring the blondes handiwork when someone had entered the room.

**"Hahaha you look ridiculous Ymir! You look so girl like that!"**

**"Shut up and get the hell out Connie!"**

**"Hey I just came here to tell you that you guys better hurry or you'll get in trouble with the commander! Owch hey don't throw shit at me! Whatever I warned you guys!"**

Connie escaped the room before any other objects were thrown at him. Ymir sat fuming and immediately tried to undo her braid but soft and gentle hands stopped her.

**"Don't do that!"**

**"It doesn't suit me anyways. I'm taking it out."**

**"Don't listen to Connie he just said that because it makes you look cute and it surprised him!" **

**"Cute?"**

**"Yes cute!"**

Cute was not a word that was associated with Ymir ever. People called her many things tough, tall, serious, but never once was she called cute. To hear it now was kind of a surprise and Ymir was unsure if what to say in return. She should probably say thank you but that didn't seem quite right.

**"I'll keep my hair like this if you let me do yours."**

**"Okay?"**

The two traded spots and Christa untied her hair letting the golden strands fall free. Ymir retrieved the hairbrush which was one of the objects she threw at Connie. The brunette returned and brushed through Christa's hair. Their were very few knots and it was extremely easy to brush through. Yet Ymir was still very gentle and very careful which was something she wasn't exactly used to being. For Christa though she would always be gentle and careful. The blonde be treated that way and so much more. The only thing Ymir could compare her to was a porcelain doll. At that moment Ymir knew exactly how she would style Christa's hair.

**"Done!"**

Christa looked in the mirror and couldn't help but smile at her reflection. Her blonde hair was tied up into pigtails even complete with ribbons. To be honest it made Christa feel like a little girl all over again. She was a bit surprised at how well done they were. She wouldn't have thought of Ymir being good with hair. It made Christa wonder what else Ymir could do.

**"Hey Christa!"**

**"Yes?"**

**"You look cute..."**

**"Thank you Ymir...But you know what?"**

**"What?"**

**"You're still the cutest!"**

The two looked at each other for a moment before smiling and sharing a soft kiss. Christa then broke the kiss and stood up her hair bobbing ever so slightly. She really did look like an adorable little girl. Lacing her fingers with Ymirs she tugged the girl out of the room with her. While Ymir would deny it if Christa ever said it out loud he blonde couldn't help but think it: Ymir looked like a princess. The braid was like a crown on the taller girls head. Christa wised that she could do Ymirs hair like that everyday. However once the two joined up with the rest of the Scouting Legion that thought quickly changed. Many of the members were looking at them. It made them both feel a little bit more possessive of the other. Ymir was a little used to people constantly checking out her Christa but there were quite a few more looking at Christa than she would like. Christa on the other hand wasn't necessarily used to worrying about people checking out Ymir so this was a whole New feeling for her. It didn't take long for her to realize that she didn't care much for it though.

_Ponytails... The two of them would just stick with ponytails... _

_They didn't need fancy hairstyles to be cute for each other~!_

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter folks!_

_Sorry to everyone who expecting a lemon! I promise you one day you __shall receive a full blown lemon! That will hopefully meet all of our standards..._

_Anyways how was this chapter? I didn't care for it much to be honest. I've run out of good Christa and Ymir pictures that inspire me. Which is why once again I will say this: I take requests damnit! If you wanna see them in a certain situation, have a particular theme in mind, or even actually have a picture that you like and wanna show me I swear to you I will write it to the best of my capabilities! So just PM me or post a review of what you want! PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS..._

_*harsh breathing* okay i'm done now.. Had my break down it's all good... I shall be off now..._


	6. Cold and wet yet strangely warm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters/storyline**

_Alas here it is for all of you who were waiting for this chapter..._

_Beware there is poor attempt at a lemon ahead but I tried my best I really did! Surprised I didn't die of blood loss while writing this..._

_This is the longest chapter yet... Just thought I should throw that out there..._

_Anyways here it is! -Insert girly squeal here-_

* * *

Ymir couldn't believe that the training corps would honestly have them train still in such weather. The rain was pounding down on Ymir and Christa. They were currently hiking through the same mountain pathway that they hiked all the way back then. Just like now they were caught in really bad weather back then. Last time it was a blizzard and they had their injured comrade with them. This time it was pouring icy cold rain that soaked them within minutes. The terrain was muddy and it was getting harder and harder to hike. Ymir briefly wondered why it was always the two of them who got stuck here on this mountain in such bad weather.

At first Ymir thought they could probably still finish this simple task of making it up the mountain and back but Christa seemed to be struggling. With a sigh of annoyance the freckled brunette stopped her blonde friend.

**"Let's find some shelter. The storm is just getting worse."**

**"N-No I'll be fine!"**

**"Oh shit up already and just do as I say."**

Christa couldn't protest and instead let Ymir take the lead. Her teeth were chattering and her entire body shaking. The terrain was very muddy and every step was a struggle. She didn't have long legs like Ymir did; Christa really did have the body build of a child. Christa supposed Ymir was right for taking shelter but there was still that tiny voice in her head telling her to continue going. It wasn't like Christa could tell Ymir that though. She would just get yelled at like last time and just like last time Ymir would somehow save the day.

**"Look a cave!"**

It appeared that Ymir had indeed already saved the day. Tucked away between the trees was a small cave on the side of the mountain. It wasn't big but it would work besides they were only going to wait out the storm there. The two trainees used the last of their energy to run to the cave. Once inside Ymir had to duck her head since the ceilings weren't very high. Now that the two had escaped the rain they had encountered an entirely different problem.

**"Achoo!"**

The blonde sneezed as she sat on the stone floor of the cave. She been sitting there for a few moments and already there was a small puddle of water forming around her. Christa then sneezed again; her body was now visibly shaking.

**"Here come on get out of those wet clothes. You're gonna catch a cold in them."**

**"But!"**

**"We're both girls aren't we!? You have the exact same parts that I do..." **

For a moment it seemed that Christa wasn't going to do anything. Than the next she let out a nervous laugh and began prying away the wet clothes that stuck to her body. Christa was clearly embarrassed seeing as face was scarlet red but Ymir was sure hers were the same color. Before Christa could take anything that would show a lot of skin off, Ymir escaped the cave to search for fire wood. If they managed to make a fire they would warm up and their clothes could dry faster. Ymir scavenged everywhere she could for wood that was dry. However she couldn't find anything that would even be remotely flammable in this shitty weather. With a defeated sigh Ymir made her way back to the cave only to be welcomed with a lovely sight.

Christa had stripped herself of her soggy clothes and was in nothing now except for he slightly transparent white underwear. From where Ymir stood could she clearly see the rosy buds on the blondes breasts. Dark eyes then trailed south only to find that the her legs crossed. Ymir wasn't sure if she should be thankful for that or frustrated. With a small grumble Ymir sat across from the now slightly awkward blonde. The blonde was shifting around a lot more than necessary and her blue eyes kept flickering between the floor and Ymir.

**"I can tell you wanna say something. Go ahead and spit it out."**

Christa appeared shocked for a moment. How did Ymir know? That was a stupid question! Ymir had a sixth sense about people and it's not like Christa was very hard to read anyways. The almost naked blonde built up all her courage and finally managed to speak her mind to Ymir.

**"You're still your clothes so I was just thinking you might be cold to. I won't care if you uh...uh s-strip. You don't have to if you'll feel awkward. I know it's already weird as it is."**

Ymir was silent for a few moments as she weighed her options. Ymir had a naturally higher body temperature due to certain _genes _so she could barely feel the cold even with wet clothes on. She may not have been cold but the clothes were quite uncomfortable. Ymir couldn't believe that she was so quick to have Christa strip and then not eve think twice about doing it herself. It would be very awkward with both of them almost naked but on the other hand Christa must have felt awkward being the only almost nude one. Without responding to Christa the freckled woman began to tear away the training corps uniform from her body. Everything was quite easy to get out of except for her soaking jeans. Those clung to her legs and refused to come off. Finally after much struggling Ymir had managed to get out of them and threw them on top of the rest of her wet clothes. Now it was silent and it was a very awkward silence. Ymir wasn't self conscious in the slightest but with the way Christa was staring at her made Ymir feel like she should be. Blue eyes were practically boring into the other girls soul. It was unnerving and Ymir shifted under the other girls gaze.

**"Ymir what am I to you?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"The last time we were on this mountain during the blizzard I had asked you why you hung around me so much. You said it was because we were alike but different. You have an idea as to who I am and what my background is. At that time I asked you if you went through all that trouble to find me so we could be friends. You said no. Yet here you are still by my side. Just what am I to you?"**

Ymir went silent as she thought about why she was still with Christa. She went all the to the day where she first heard of the blonde girl who gave up her name. Back then Ymir was in the innermost wall running around asking for money. It was inside of one if the wall worshipping churches did she first hear of Christa's existence. Normally Ymir wouldn't care but back then there was a pull. It was a very tiny one when she eavesdropped into the pastors conversation. At the time Ymir paid no mind to it and left the church in a hurry. It was as she wandered around inside of Wall Sina did the pull get stronger. It was like it was saying 'why waste your time here? There's someone out there like you!'. Ymir followed that pull all the way to the training corps where she met Christa. Ymir only had to look at the girl once to know exactly who she was. Her blue eyes were cast downwards, she only did things for others and never herself. She was just like how Ymir used to be yet there was something different between them. Curiosity filling her Ymir suck by the blonde all the way until now. Why? Well it certainly wasn't out of the kindness of her heart or because she wanted to be friends. It was something much more important than that.

**"Have you ever heard of the red string of fate?"**

**"What is it?"**

**"It's a little red string that is tied to your ****pinky finger. There's two ends to a string so if one end is tied to my little finger than the other end is tied to my soulmates little finger. The string can stretch and tangle but never break for those bound by the red string of fate are destined to be together through thick and thin. Only death may separate those who are bound together..."**

**"..."**

**"Thought you might find that interesting. That's all!"**

Christa had gone silent and lowered her head so tat Ymir couldn't see it. Maybe she shouldn't have brought up the whole string of fate thing after all? Then all of a sudden Christa crawled her way towards Ymir. The blonde didn't stop until there was little to no room between them. Christa then raised her face once more so she was looking right into Ymirs eyes. There was barely any space between their faces and both of their cheeks were bright red.

**"What you're saying is that we're soulmates right!?"**

**"Well uh-"**

**"How could you possibly know if we've never even kissed before!"**

**"It's just a feeling-"**

**"No I think you have to test and make sure first!"**

It took a few moments for Ymir to process what Christa was implying. Once she finally understood the brunette closed the space between them gently locking their lips. Christa's were soft and a little cold against Ymirs but they fit perfectly together. Ymir made the kiss short and sweet and pulled away from the girl after a few seconds.

**"Feel anything?"**

**"A little something. I think you should try again but try a little harder."**

Ymir grinned and closed the distance once more. Christa's hands had snaked their way around Ymirs neck and Ymirs gently placed a hand at the back of Christa's head tilting it slightly to deepen the kiss. Surprisingly Christa's tongue was the first to poke at Ymirs lips silently asking for entrance. The brunette complied and let the blondes tongue invade her mouth before they began to battle for dominance which naturally Ymir won. The two separated once more only this time they were panting for air.

**"We should probably stop-"**

**"No don't! You're really warm and I'm really cold. I don't mind if we continue...as long as you want to as well."**

**"You really shouldn't have said that."**

With a devilish grin Ymir pulled Christa onto her lap claiming her lips once more. If the blonde wanted to be warmed up then Ymir would happily comply. Of course in order to do that Ymir would first have to discard the wet and transparent undergarments that Christa was still wearing. Ymirs warm hands slid up Christa's back causing goosebumps to appear for multiple different reasons. Ymir repeated the process a few times to chase the cold away from Christa's skin. Finally with a simple flick of her wrist Ymir had unhooked Christa's bra and let it fall to the cave floor. Instinctively Christa raised her hands to cover herself but Ymir had stopped her.

**"If you do that we stop here. Do you really want this Christa?"**

**"I do!"**

With scarlet blush adorning her pale cheeks Christa has let her arms fall to the side. Ymir always joked that Christa had the body of a child at least in stature but in figure Christa was definitely a woman. Her breasts were generous in size, a notable hourglass figure, and finally she had just the right sized hips for Ymir to hold onto. It was like Christa Renz was made just for Ymir. With that thought in mind Ymir broke their passionate kiss only to plant butterfly kisses down her jawline, her neck, her collarbone, and finally her chest. Sending a quick impish smile to Christa, Ymir latched onto one of the girls rosy buds. Her breasts were cold and damp from the wet bra that she had on only moments ago. Ymir supposed she ought to warm them. While her mouth focused on warming one breast her hand did the other.

**"Ymir~!"**

A particularly hard bite.

**"Ah!"**

Tugging a bit to much.

**"Ymir! It's hot! I need something else! You're driving me crazy!"**

The blonde had jerked Ymirs head up to meet her teary blue gaze. Ymir smiled at her little goddesses expression. Christa's face was beet red, she want panting, and little tears of frustration and pleasure were forming in her lusty blue eyes.

**"You want more?"**

**"Yes! Please Ymir!"**

Silently Ymir leaned Christa back until she her back met the floor. Ymir noted how Christa shivered when her back touched the cold stone floor but she was the one complaining it was to hot earlier. Ymir hovered over the panting blonde as she thought. A cave wasn't exactly the best place for these sort of things. It certainly wasn't all that romantic either not that Ymir really cared. She thought that Christa might but the girl seemed to be to impatient with lust to care. If Christa didn't then neither would Ymir.

The brunette kissed her way down Christa's shaking body. She stopped once she reached Christa's damp underwear though she suspected that they were damp for a different reason now. Ymir playfully nipped around the edges of Christa's underwear before hooking her teeth around the elastic of it. Ymir the off just like that using only her teeth and had only a little assistance from Christa. Ymir had to pause briefly to take in the glorious sight of a completely naked Christa. She honestly was a goddess in more ways than one.

**"You look beautiful."**

**"T-Thank you but..."**

**"I know I'm on it already."**

Ymir snickered at how Christa was acting. She always thought the blonde would be quiet and shy about such things but instead she was actually quite demanding and impatient nit tat Ymir was complaining. After all it was good to be so selfish once in a while; Ymir would know. The freckled woman leaned down hefting pale legs over her own tanned shoulders. Ymir took a deep breath before tentatively tasting the other girls core. It was hot against her tongue but sweet to the taste. Greedily Ymir licked up Christa's juices and relished in the moans she got in response. Her lips had finally found the tiny bundle of nerves and she gently nibbled at it and was very surprised at the response she got.

**"Oh my... Fuck...Ymir!"**

This was the first time Ymir had ever heard the blonde use such a vulgar word. Christa was always very good about not cursing in fact you'd rarely even hear her say 'crap'. However Ymir think she liked how curse words sounded coming from the blondes lips. They sounded especially naughty when she said them. Wanting to hear more from the blonde Ymir roughly sucked on the nub and got what she wanted. Christa cursed loudly and profusely; at some point she started swearing to the heavens. That was when Ymirs head was pulled up roughly and her moist lips were smashed against Christa's.

**"More!"**

**"Is my lips and tongue not enough for you?"**

**"No... I... I want you inside of me."**

Christa was turning out to be naughtier and naughtier by the second. It was turning on Ymir to say the least. Ymir leaned back pulling the highly aroused Christa on to her lap. Before anything else could be said Ymir once again locked lips with Christa. Her hand had found its way to Christa's center an slipped a finger in. The blonde as tight but very wet so Ymir managed to slip a second finger in stretching her out. Christa let out a moan at the feeling and Ymir took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside the other girls mouth. It was obvious that Christa was becoming overwhelmed from everything. Ymir could already feel blondes walls tightening around her fingers. Ymir released the blondes lips wanting to to hear her climax.

**"Ymir. I'm so-"**

Ymir curled her fingers upwards pressing against a certain spot that made Christa's back arch. Her body felt like it exploded into a million pieces, a strangled cry escaped her throat, and she closed her eyes but all she could see was stars. Just like that she fell back down from her high and blue eyes lazily opened up again. She felt strangely numb and empty now after such an experience. She could feel a cold breeze blowing into the cave making her shiver, the area between her legs was wet but when her eyes saw a smirking Ymir:

_She felt warm_

* * *

_That's the end of the currently longest chapter in this fanfiction._

_Was the lemon really bad? I thought it was! I'm not cut out for this stuff! _

_Also to everyone who reviewed and messaged me! Thank you so much! I love your ideas and requests! I promise I will get around to doing every single one of them! As a side note I think so long as people still want lemons I will probably have one every other chapter (My poor heart wouldn't be able to take writing two lemons in a row.) this I only if people still want/are requesting lemons after reading this one!_

_To: FinalAvalanche, I hope this was good enough for you! I know it's not he best but I hope it at least came close to what you were expecting when you made the request! I'll get onto the other one a soon as possible!_

_To: DJGrand, I absolutely love your ideas and will more than likely do quite a few of them! Also awwww don't be shy I don't bite! At least not anymore! Anyways thank you for the wonderful ideas!_

_Once again thank yo to everyone for all of your support! I hope to continue making you guys happy but until then! Ta da la!_


End file.
